RP Wikia's Rules
These are the Rules created by the founder of the RP fun Wiki. If anyone has problems with them please talk to User:Imouto-tan. NOTE: Unless two admins and a community vote or three admins agree then the rules regarding powers will not be changed. The Rules Welcome to the ! This is the place to publish your very own fiction or artwork of your original character! All users are invited to proudly show the rest of the community of their own work - after all, you spent all the time and paid the dedication...so payment comes through the . However, like all wikis there are rules and regulations. Rules and regulations Simplified Rules #Do not vandalize articles. Doing so will almost always result in a 24 hour block. #Do not ask to become an admin on the wiki. There is a certain process by which this wiki will choose its admins. #Do not create offensive articles, upload disturbing images, insert vulgar language or make racial slurs. This will always result in a permanent ban. #Do not create "placeholder articles". If you must come back to complete an unfinished article put the template on it. #Respect neutrality and do not jump into another user's dispute. If it doesn't concern you do not get involved. #Do not advertise other sites on this wiki (includes posting outside links) and do not post spam. #Absolutely NO ADULT CONTENT (i.e. gore, drugs, politics, etc.). Users who upload such will be banned for a significant amount of time and have the content removed. If it contains sexual content, it can't be descriptive. Saying two characters bumped unmentionables is fine, describing how they did so in detail is not. #Be civil to other users at all times. #When in doubt take it to the talk page. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioral principle of Fandom and although everyone knows their writing may be edited mercilessly it is easier to accept changes if reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them you should reach consensus faster and happier. #Decent edit summaries and clear, transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process and it also helps yourself to understand what you did after a long absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long add more on the discussion page. #Assume good faith; in other words try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such thing. #Particularly don't revert good faith edits. Reverting is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptations unless you're reverting clear signs of vandalism. #No Personal Attacks: Don't write that users are idiots or insult them (even if you happen to actually be telling the truth). Instead explain what they did wrong, why it is so and how to fix it. If possible you can fix it yourself. #Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept and conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can but also be as polite, solid and straightforward as possible yourself. #Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit "Save". But don't sign on mainspace articles. #No terribly-edited images. There's bad work and then there's just throwing colors on pictures. More often than not it is both. These images strain the eyes, so it would be best for the community if no horribly edited images were to be posted on this wiki. #As the policy has always been since the start, the use of live action (i.e. real world) images in articles of any kind is prohibited here. Such images will be immediately removed from articles and swiftly deleted. #''Sentient Races'': If one wishes to create a sentient race with human-like intelligence they must have one or more unique trait(s) about them that differentiates them from others. #No Concept Plagiarism. This term revolves around using the same images as another user's article and having the same personality, history and/or powers. This is forbidden as others have put a lot of work into their characters and would not like it one bit if other users had stolen the ideas for their characters and simply put it in their own words. There are two exceptions - powers can obviously be shared between articles with the same images and it is allowed to use the other article's spells with permission. In addition, if a user asks to make similar characters with permission this rule can be voided as it is a "tribute". Any attempts to do directly copy from another user's concept will result in a warning and three-month ban if the perpetrator does not remove the information. #''Auto-Hitting'': Auto-Hitting is frowned upon in the community. However, in big site-wide collaborations, it is against the rules altogether. If one automatically lands an attack without the other user's permission, then that would be one strike against your name. If you obtain three strikes, you are automatically disqualified from the collaboration, no ifs or buts about it. #''Power Expansion'': Expanding your powers' potential is all fine and good, however, you are not, under any circumstances, to overdo it by spiraling the powers out of control and giving them overpowered extensions (unless you can justify it without a reasonable doubt). Basically, one can do anything with their power, as long as it is connected to any aspect of its power. Also, please try not to have vaguely explained powers, weapons or abilities; these leave too much room for making up what they can affect and a lot of NLF. Required Templates Each page on this wiki will require the placement of a Property Template at the top of the page. Voting Rules In order to participate in a vote, a user must meet the following qualifications: #'Created an account at least one month (for general votes) or two months (for special votes) before the voting process takes place.' This means that if a vote takes place in September, any user who joined in August cannot vote yet. #'Have at least 100 mainspace edits (for general votes) or 500 mainspace edits (for special votes).' This is ridiculously simple. If you just post on people's talk pages or troll the blogs and forums, you don't get to vote because you don't actually contribute to the site. Just make articles and update them. Not that hard, so no whining. #'Not be currently banned.' Again, ridiculously simple. If we find the account is a sock puppet, it will be summarily banned and your vote is, needless to say, invalidated. Consequences Violations of any rules are punishable. The following methods should be for carrying out these consequences (unless stated otherwise): *'First offense': First warning *'Second offense': Second warning *'Third offense': One-week block *'Fourth offense': One-month block *'Fifth offense': Permanent block Category:Rules Category:Help Article